vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of video game sales
Outline of video game sales If you're looking for the monthly United States game sales, go to NPD sales figures. Browse the most . Some especially interesting articles: *Analyst predictions *Price cuts *2009 fiscal year *Seventh generation of video games *Best selling games (seventh generation) *Video game costs *Charts and images Video game industry {C}{C {C}{C *History of video games *Analyst predictions *Video game research *Sales earnings *People in the video game industry *List of video game sales websites *Video game sales trends *Video game industry and the economy **Video game crash of 1983 *Price cuts for consoles *Rumors *E3 Expo **E3 2008 *Sales bump *Game piracy *Grey market *Software tie ratio *Developer disputes *Gaming conventions *Gaming magazines *List of market research firms *Leaks Video game generations and consoles *Eighth generation of video games *'Seventh generation of video games' (Xbox 360, Wii, Playstation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP) **Best selling games (seventh generation) **Game franchises in the seventh generation *Sixth generation of video games (Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Playstation 2, Dreamcast, Gameboy Advance) **Best selling games (sixth generation) *Fifth generation of video games (Nintendo 64, Playstation, Sega Saturn) *Fourth generation of video games (Super NES, Sega Genesis) *Third generation of video games (NES) *Second generation of video games (Atari) *List of gaming consoles Video games {C}{C ;Worldwide *'Best selling video games' *'Best selling game franchises' **Mario **Grand Theft Auto **Final Fantasy **more... *Best selling games worldwide **Top Global Markets Report - worldwide game brookssales *Biggest game system launches *Exclusive video games *System sellers *Most expensive video games *PC sales figures ;United States *'NPD sales figures' *NPD records and milestones *NPD Console sales *Best selling games in the United States *'NPD Fastest selling video games' in the United States *NPD 2008 in review ;Japan *Media Create sales figures *Best selling games in Japan *Most wanted games in Japan *Famitsu Fastest selling video games in Japan *Famitsu Japan's 100 favorite video games *Media Create 2008 in review *Famitsu Top 50 Xbox 360 games ;Europe *Chart-Track sales figures *Chart-Track records and milestones *Chart-Track Fastest selling video games in the United Kingdom ;Best selling games by type *'Best selling games (seventh generation)' (Xbox 360, Wii, Playstation 3) *Best selling games (sixth generation) (Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Playstation 2) *Best-selling handheld consoles *Best selling first-person shooters *Best selling music games *Best selling new IPs ;Best selling games by developer *Best selling Nintendo games *Best selling Square-Enix games *Best selling Konami games *Best selling Capcom games *Best selling Ubisoft games *more... Video games by year {C}{C *Years **2009 in video games **2008 in video games **2007 in video games **2006 in video games *Sales earnings **2009 fiscal year **2008 fiscal year **2007 fiscal year **2006 fiscal year **2005 fiscal year Video games by location *Video games in the United States *Video games in other countries *Video games in Latin America *Video games in Japan *Video games in Europe *Video games in Canada *Video games in Spain Game development *Game development **Hype **Most expensive video games **Music in video games **Video game costs **Video game delays **Video game research **Game development Market research *NPD Group (United States) - sales figures *Chart-Track (Europe) - sales figures *Media Create (Japan) - sales figures *Enterbrain (Japan) *GfK Group (Europe) Miscellaneous *Video game comics *Video game memes *Dev kit *Casual games *Online services *Celebrities and video games *Glossary *NeoGAF *Holidays *Video game controversies * Category:Vgsales